College love
by BillionDollarPrinceStephanie
Summary: Steph is in an abusive relationship but doesn't know it yet when and old friend comes to play that's when her boyfriend sunny start to go crazy on her
1. College Love

_College Love_

_Starring Stephanie Mcmahon_

_Paul Levesque aka Triple h_

_Shane Mcmahon_

_Vince Mcmahon & LInda Mcmahon _

_Shawn Hickbootm Know as shawn micheals_

_and some guy name Sunny_

_it was Stephanie and Sunny first day at boston Universty the were dating since high school as freshman sunny was a abusive man but he never hit stephanie yet. they were walking into the school when Stephanie saw here old friend from elementry school Paul he had called her name so she turned around to hug him and then she introduce him to sunny but Paul had a funny feeling about sunny he was thinking something about him was making hin angry. so paul gave steph a hug and said good by steph she said the same thing. but when she turned aroun Sunny was pissed off at her. _

_Sunny said: i tought i told you no body was to touch you but me._

_stephanie said: i am so sorry baby i forget but the next time i see him i will tell him. _

_sunny just looked at her. Sunny said : you better next time you see him because if you don't there will be a serious problem._

_Stepahine did not say anythin but gulped she was scared at that point so they walk to get there dorm room key they was not sharing a room sunny was sharing a room with shawn hickebottom Paul Bestfriend and stephanie was sharing a room with Paul she did not tell sunny who her roommate was because she was scared of what he might do to her ._

_later on that day after they unpacked in their dorms Sunnly told Stephanie there were going out to a resturant so she got dress she wore a burgdany crop top with some high waist jeans and some nude wedges with a nude clutch bag. so she met up with sunny he was with some friends he knew from elementry school she reall did not care sunny introudec them to stephanie. _

_Sunny said: Adam,Andrew,Edge,lita,Chris this is my girlfriend Stephanie Mcmahon._

_Stephanie said: hello..then stephanie phone ringed and it was her Father Vince mcmahon so stephanie said:excuse me its my daddy calling i have to pick this up...so stephanie walked away._

_Stephanie picked up the said: hello daddy_

_vince:hello princess we need to talk when are you free because i just resevied some information on that boyfriend of yours and this reall caught my atteion..with that stephanie looked at her boyfriend for a quick second and return backed to her father_

_Stephanie: okay daddy i am free tomrrow moring because my classes don't start till 2:30 and do you want me to bring sunny or do you want me to come alone._

_Vince: stephanie i would love you to come alone but i would like for you to bring Paul with you because i would love to see him and i know he goes to that school because he told me he was going to boston universty when he left off for college i just never told you because i just did not want to and you never ask so iwll see you tomrrow._

_stephanie: okay daddy and yes you will see us tomrrow around 10:00 are you at the arena arund here_

_vince: yes i am so see you tomrrow love you princess_

_Stephanie:okay daddy love you too bye_

_with that stephanie hung up the phone and went back over to sunny_

_Sunny: hey babe what did your father want..he ask annoyed_

_stephanie:he wants me to come to the arena tomrrow he has to talk to me_

_Sunny: did he ask me to come with you or did he want you to go by yourself_

_Stephanie: no he don't want you to come he actually want paul to come with me because he said he hasn't seen paul like in forever._

_Sunny: okay what time are you going to the arena_

_stepahnie: i don't know he did not give me a time.. stephanie lied because she did not want him to follow her there like he did a few times before._

_Sunny: okay are you still coming in the club .. she nodded her head and went in the club with him stephanie went over to the bar she had asked for some sangria and two shots of whisky for herself she down her drinks and then went back over to were sunny was sitting back she was now on cloud none she had check the time and saw it was 12:00 clock she had to go so she had stood and picked up her clotch _

_sunny: where are you going babe_

_Stephanie: i have to go because my father need to see me at the arena tomrrow so i am going to bed so see you tomrrow._

_with that stephanie left to go back to her dorm she had gotten in her car and drove back to the building as soon as she got there she went right upstsirs to her room she took out her key and unlock the door she had seen paul still sleep so she had wrote him a note about tomrrow she had put it on his dresser and then she had took out one of his t-shirt that she keep when he had gave it to her in highschool and then she went to bed. _

_the next moring stephanie woke up around 8:30 she looked over to Pauls's bed to see if he was up already but he wasn't so stephanie stood up to wake him up_

_Stephanie: Paul wake up...while she was shaking him_

_Paul did not wake up right away so stephanie went into the bathroom and had gotten some water to splash on Paul and with that he did wake up._

_Paul: what the Hell Steph _

_Stephanie: i tried to shake you but you did not wake up but anyways my father wants us at the arena he said he would love to see his Paulie_

_Paul: steph what have i told you about calling me that you know i hate that name _

_Stephanie: whatever Paul but we have to get dress i will take a shower first and then you can take your shower because its like an hour drive and my daddy is sending over a limo to pick us up._

_with that said stephanie went to the bathroom and had tooke her shower she came out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Paul jaws drop he could not take his eyes off of steph he was taken in her beauty from her heaed to her since somebody staring at her she turn around to see Paul looking at her so she cleared her thorat._

_Stephanie: Drowl much _

_Paul: well if somebody did not come out here with just a towel on i wouldn't have to drowl now would i?_

_Stephanie: whatever paul just go take your shower._

_with that said paul gotten shower while stephanie was getting dressed she put on a grey cropt top with some light blue overalls with one strap hanging down with some white sneakers on._


	2. College Lovee

After Paul had gotten out the shower he dried himself off and put on a pair a boxers and walked out the the bathroorm to throw on some Cargo shorts and a black t-shirt and some black sneakers.

Paul:stephie are you ready to go

Steph: yes Paul but we have to be careful because sunny doesn't know that you are my roommate and please don't make him mad because then he is going to flow us and i don't have time for that paul.

Paul: okay steph just for you i want make him mad. but let me tell you this if i find out he is hitting you i am going to hit him.

Steph: paul sunny doesn't hit me so calm down

with that said stephanie and paul walk outside to get in the limo that was waiting for talked all the way to the arena.

Stephanie: paul i am about to call my father to see what part of the arena his at.

Paul: okay steph

stephanie pulls out her phone to call her father it rings twice before he answers.

Vince: hello

Steph: daddy me and paul are here what part of the arena you at.

Vince: steph i am in my office do you rember were it is

Steph: yes i do we will be there in about 15 mintues

with that they said there goodbyes stephanie took paul bye the hand an draged him by the arm to her father offices.

vince was waiting in his office with his son shane waiting on stephanie and paul to the door he was about to say something to shane when there was a knock on the door.

Vince: come in

stephanie had heard her dad say coming in so she and paul went in.

Steph: hey daddy

Vince: hey princess how are you today

Steph: i am fine you said you had something to tell me about sunny

vince : steph i need you and Paul to sit down i ask paul to come here with you because he is going to protect you because thats just who paul is.

Steph: daddy what is it you starting to to scare me now

with that said vince went to his desk and pulled a folder out

Vince: steph you meber how i always did background check on every guy you date

steph: yeah daddy

VInce: well let me tel you sunny is not the guy he claims to be. thats not even his first name that's his middle his first name is james he has a police record of domestic violence for hitting women. did you know anything about this steph?

steph was sitting down with a blank experssion on her face when she felt someone shake her

Steph; daddy i knew he hit a woman but over the two years we have been dating he never laid his hand on me at all but i never knew he went to jail.

Paul: i am so sorry steph

Step: its okay me a sunny are going to have serious converstion tonight..but daddy can you tell me one thing...do you know why he hit those women?

vince (sigh) : princness the polce report says he hit them becausesome of the girls who he was dating him confornt him about it..but listen steph i don't want you going to conforting him by yourself do you here me.

stephanie rolls her eyes she know she has to lie because she is not taking anyone with her when she confornts him... steph: okay daddy i will taking one of the girls with me

Vince:alright princess see you later

Steph: bye daddy

after that stephanie and paul left they did not say a word to each other because they were still thinking about what vince had just say about stephanie boyfriend sunny

suddenly stephanie phone starts to ring and guess who calling

Steph: hey babe

Sunny: hey are you on your way back

Steph: yeah sunny on my way now

sunny: Okay so i guess i see you in a little while

Steph: yeah but sunny i need to talk to you it is very important

sunny:alright babe love you

after sunny said that stephanie did not reply she just hung up because she did not want to say it back after what she just heard from her father. they arrived at the campsite at 12:00 clock stephanie got out the car first and called sunny but he did not answers so her an paul went back up to their room to get all their stuff ready for the first class..

Paul: well steph i will see you later on tonight because my last class end at 8 so see you

Steph: my last class end at 8 to whats your last class

Paul: bussness and mangement

Steph: mines too well see paulie

Paul: bye stephie

after that paul lef out the door leaving steph to her thoughts until it was time for class as soon as her 4 class sunny came up to her

Sunny: hey babe

Steph: hey sunny i been calling you i need to talk to you can we meet each other at the club we was at last night just me and you or at your dorm it dosen;t matter to me

Sunny: how about my dorm at 8:30 pm okay

Steph: okay sunny see you then

with that said steph left to go to class,when she left she did not see sunny smirk after she walked away from was time for her last class of the day she went to her last class she did not see paul so she sat by herself when that class was over she hurried up to sunny dorm when she gotten there she saw shawn and paul

Steph; hey Shawn hey Paulie

Shawn : hey steph

Paul : hey stephie you wanting on lover boy

Steph: yeah paul we are just going to talk because of what my daddy said today...what stephanie did not notice was sunny behind her

Sunny: what did your daddy say to you about me steph

steph was shocked when she heard his voice so she turn around to face him and gulped when she had seen his eyes they were angry.

Steph: thats what i need to talk to you in private for so can we go to yor dorm please

sunny:okay steph hey shawn hey Paul

paul and shwan : hey sunny we are gonna go

with that they left and stephanie and sunny went into his dorm room so they can talk about what stephanie father said..

Stephanie: sunny i want you to listen to me before you interupt me

Sunny: ok

Steph: sunny my father did a background check on you saying anything he does that to every guy i date and every girl shane. but what he found out was that you went to jail for domictince violince and the police report says the only reason why you hit them because they confornt you and sunny is not even your first name james is it.

Sunny: yes steph everything you said about me is true yes i bit on women when they confornt me about it so why we you do it huh steph do you want me to hit your ass.

before she could answer he slap the shit out of her he punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach.

sunny: steph get the hell out of my dorm and don't talk to me anymore do you understand me

Steph: i never wanna see you every agian.

with that said she left out his room and went back to her and paul room what she didn't expect when she open ther dorr shwan an paul to be there. she did not even pay attenion to them she took her phone out to call her father it rang twice before he answer

Vince: hello

Steph: daddy can you call the hospital please i need to get there and fast

Vince: why sweetheart what happen

Steph: daddy he slap and punch and kicked me in the ribs and now i can hardyly breathe.

when stephanie said that she heard gasp behind thats when she turn to relaise paul and shawn was in the room.

Steph: Paul Shawn when did you guys get here

Paul:we been here..paul snatch her cell phone out her hand and started to talk to vince

Paul:vince

Vince: yeah Paul

Paul: i will handle this i am about to take her to the hospital and vince me her and shawn are going to buy and apartment so he wont have to find her

Vince: okay paul take her to the hospital and i will have found and apartment for you guys and i wil see you at the hospital okay

Paul:bye vince

with that said Paul vince hung up he picked stephanie up off her bed and took her to the hospital with shaw behind him paul was thinking he is going kill sunny for putting his hands on the one girl love so much strephanie maria mcmahon.


	3. College Loveee

_when Paul and Shawn and stephanie got to the hospital they already had a room for stephanie to lay down in because her father called them to tell them that his daughter was assulat by her ex-boyfriend and two guys would be bring her to the hospital._

_In Stephanie Hospital room_

_Pual: steph i am going after sunny he should not have put his hands on you._

_Steph: Paul please don't go after him_

_Paul: Steph do you not realise how much i care for you just to sit here and let anybody put they hands on you steph i have to go after him and hurt him like he hurt you._

_Steph:Paul Please just for me leave it alone okay me and sunny not even talking anymore_

_Paul: so what stephanie he still needs his ass beat bad he put his hands on the one girl i care for the most and i am suoppsed to let it go NO._

_Steph: paul i understand that but this is my fault i should've had someone to come with me because he had gotten angry with me before but he never put his hands on me..she lied_

_Paul: Whatever Steph._

_with that said paul left out the hospital room so he could cool down._

_Shawn sat there in the hospital watching her siniking what paul had just said to her. he was tired of the silince so he started to talk to her._

_Shawn: Steph pual really cares about you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt by anybody and i never seen paul like this before i never seen him ever wanna fight for girl before. let me tell you something?_

_Steph: Okay_

_Shawn: Steph paul is head over heels for you i never seen paul lose his cool over a girl he really likes you alot _

_Steph: i know pual likes me i can see in his eyes every time we talk to each otehr i really like paul to but i am scared of rejection thats why i never asked him out and always sittled for less_

_Shawn: steph you have to tell him i know you might be scared of rejection but he is not going to reject you. you have to tell him when the time is right okay._

_before she could respond pual and her father walked in_

_Vince: Princess are you okay_

_Steph: yes daddy i am okay_

_Vince:steph did you go on confront him by yourself_

_Steph: Yes daddy.. i should've now better but i would thinking he put his hands on me._

_Vince: i know Princess,But has he put his hands on you before?_

_Stephanie Just looked away she did not want to have to tell them the truth about how sunny use to beat her because she Know her father would father would flip out and pual and shawn would just go crazy._

_Vince: Stephanie Marie Mcmahon has he hit you before?_

_Steph: yes daddy he has hit me before_

_VInce looked at Pual and Shawn_

_Vince: did either of you new he was hiting her?_

_before they could answer Stephanie friend Trish came in the room she was the one who new sunny was beatting on her she begged her to get out the realtionship._

_Trish: hey steph what happen this time?_

_Steph: trish can we talk about this later please_

_Trish: NO steph is this like the last time?_

_Steph: no trish this is not like the last time can we talk about this later_

_Before trish could answer she jumped when she had heared vince voice_

_Vince: STephanie Marie and Trish Annie what happen the last time_

_Trish: well i should leave_

_Pual: NO you shouldn't it look like you know what goes on_

_Trish: Steph do you want me to tell them _

_Steph: sure Trish why not_

_Trish: well since Sunny and steph gotten together steph would tell me everything like a few months ago steph told me she was going to have a baby and she was scared to tell sunny. so that day we went to sunny house she sat down and told sunny she was going to have a baby he lookhappy on the outside but he wasn't happy in the inside. 2 weeks later steph called me and toll me she had lost the baby and said it was all sunny falt because he pushed her in to the kitchen table so steph stayed a my place for a month so she can healthen she went back to sunny's place me and steph was on the phone i could here sunny talking to her asking her we she been staying at she told him she was staying with me for a month be he did not nelieve her at all. the next thing i heard was a slap the phone went dead the next daysteph told me he choked her and he had his way with her. he used to beat her until march. Me and my bothers went to go see steph at sunny's place we could yelling come from inside the house when we went indise steph was on the floor with barley any clothes on he was trying to have his way agian we saw her kick him but he slaped her thats when my bother had enough they went over to him and attack him we told steph to leave him she said she needed time._

_after what trish just said it was quiet in steph hospital room the only nosie you could here was steph crying and the machines that she was hooked up to. shawn pushesd paul over to her so he could comfort her._

_Paul: step i know its hard to relive i even lost a child before it is the hardest thing ever to go threw_

_Steph: you was gonna have a baby by who_

_Paul (sighs) memebr Joanine?_

_Steph: yeah i member her_

_Paul: well she was pregnate and she told me i was happpy then a few monthes later she had killed they baby i guess she never wanted to have kids ever._

_steph: but how did you get over it and deal with it?_

_Pual: i just took one day at a time thats all you can do_

_Steph; ok thanks Pual...and daddy did you find an house for us to stay in_

_Vince: yes i did princess but you would have ti be completely on bed rest i will go up to school and get your work for the time been_

_Steph; okay daddy_

_Trish: steph are you mad at me?_

_Steph: i was at frist but i'm not anymore thanks_

_before trish could reply the doctor came in to put bandages on step ribs and give her father her dischareges papers so that she can go home._

_Trish: steph are you come to my place_

_Vince: nope she and Paul and shawn are moving into they ne house tomorrow..oh and shawn is becca moving in to?_

_Shawn: she said she would love to move in because she says she would to get to know steph more_

_Vince: okay_

_Paul; vince what time tomrrow are we going to be move in_

_Vince: 10:00 sharp so have all your bags ready_

_with that said vince left the room_

_Steph: trish and shawn can you give me an Pual a sec please_

_Trish and SHawn: sure _

_with that said they left to _

_Steph: so Paul i have this Problem?_

_Paul: what is this Problem that you have?_

_Steph: well i have like this guy for awhile now but was to scared to say something to him and i don't want him to think he is a rebond guy and i realise today that he cares for me alo._

_Paul: okay so do i know this guy_

_Steph: yes you know him pretty well and he is one of my bestfriends and i always liked hims since we became friends._

_Paul: so steph if you like him just ask him out if he says yes you have your date with him_

_Steph(sighs): paul would you like to go out on a date with me... as she asks him she turns away_

_Paul: wait steph you like me _

_Steph:yeah i always liked you i was just scared to say someting._

_Paul: wow alway like you too why you never told me _

_Steph: well you know how i feel know are you going to do something about it?_

_Paut: what if i kiss you would you kiss me back_

_Steph: why don't you come see_

_with that said paul moved close to steph and started to kiss her he was shocked when she deepen the kiss. whlie they were kissing they had unexpected guess who came threw that door they broke aprat when they heard his voices they both had shocked express on there face._

_**Why the hell are you kissing my girlfriend**_

_**Steph and Paul : Sunny**_


	4. College loveeee

_**sunny: why the hell are you kissing my girlfriend**_

before she answered paul did

Paul: she is not your girlfriend and why in the hell are you here in the first places

Sunny: because she is my girlfriend

Steph: sunny i am not your girlfriend anymore sunny i sm sick and tired of you hitting me like i am you property i am done with you

Sunny: steph you have no say in this relationship if i wanna beat you i can you are my property

Steph: i am not your girlfriend anymore and you know what if i can be trutfully to you i never really loved you there was always one guy who whole my heart since me and him first dated.

Sunny: who is this guy i will beat his ass

Pual: do you really wanna know who that guy is sunny

Sunny: duhh that's why i ask

Steph: how about i show you who he is.

with that said she pulled paul in for a long kiss

Sunny: what the hell you told me you guys never dated

Pual and Steph: we never dated we were friends with benfits who fell in love but never really had a relationship.

Sunny: okay so what you are not dating her

Pual: i can if i want to and i will treat her ass the princess she is

sunny: Paul if you dare ass so much go out with her i will beat the living shit out of you

Steph: sunny me and paul started going out before you came in here and sunny i am calling the police and telling them weverything you did to me even killing my baby and rapeing me and i hope they lock you up and throw aeay the key

Sunny: you little bitch

Paul: what the hell you just called her

Sunny: you herad me

steph: sunny get the hell out now and i mean don't ever call me ever agian and if you try to look for me i will be long gone after you try

sunny: you no what steph you can have paul and paul you can have the slut

Pual: she is not a slut sheis perfect far from it she don't sleep around like you do so you need to leave now

Sunny: you know what bye steph when this don't work call me

Steph: it is gonna work out because i know pual would never treat me like you did and he would never urt me like you did or try to kill our were baby like you did.

Pual: your damn striaght i would never do that to you ever steph..

with that said paul bent down to kiss steph on the lips while sunny walked out they broke apart when they heard shawn and vince came back in the room.

Vince: Paul and Stephanie what is going on

Steph: well daddy me and paul have feelings for each other since we were younger so i guess they started to come out now but hey he likes me and i like him we are gonna give it a try

Vince: baby girl are you sure i mean when did all this happen?

Pual: well vince i always had a thing for your daughter

Steph: and daddy i always had a thing for Pual i was always scared he would reject me so .

Shawn: steph didn't i tell you not to tellhim just the sprawl of the moment

Steph: i know shawn but i couldn't keep that in anymore pual is someone i always wanted to be with

Paul and SHawn: wow

Paul: really steph i always thought they same of you too.

slince fell over the four of them

Pual: can i please have your permissionto date steph i really care for and i would never ever treat her like that jerk ever did because i know my mom and dad would kill me if i ever did that to her.

Vince: Pual i like you and i give you my permission to date my baby girl but if you mess this up i will hurt you

Pual : i would never ever mess things up with her i care for her alot .

Steph: well thank you daddy for giving pual and i permission to date but we wasn't finishing talk but anyway Pual when would you like to go out

Pual: when you are healther you will still see me i wouldn't mind us just hanging around at the aparment until you are better then we can go out like to the movies.

Steph: okay.. so are we like offival like shawn and becca

Pual: yeah steph you gonna be with me forever and have to put up with me

Steph:(laugh) okay paul but everyone i need some rest and i would like to know who is staying eith me until i get out here

Trish: not me because last time you wore complian to much and are just going to curse me out .

Vince: i can't because i am travling because of the wwe

Shawn: i can't because i don't want becca to get the wrong idea

Pual: i can't because my sister called and she said she need my said smirking

Steph could tell paul was lying cause she know he is not a very good liar

Steph: really Paul i can see right thru you. you have nevre ever been a very good liar and lynn text me when you had walkd out of here

Paul: damn sike i am going to stay in the house hospital with you steph and so i can spend some time with you and keep you safe from that pschyo who name shell stay nameless

Steph: thanks paul i really appericate

vince; thanks paul for staying with my princess

Paul: there no problem i was gonna stay regarless

Trish: well see you guys later oh and call me steph bye paul bye shawn

Paul&Shawn: bye trishi

Steph: by Trishi i will call you later oh and stay out of trouble

with trish left to head home to tampa florida

Vince: bye princess i will have all you guys stuff at the aparment by this week oh and bye SHawn bye Pual

Shawn& Pual: bye vinny mac

Steph: bye daddy

with that vince left to head home

SHawn bye princess stephanie i will tell becca her favorite princess is okay and tell her we are all moving in together

Steph: thanks shawn and see you later because i know you will be here tomrrow to check up on me and paul

Shawn: you got that right bye paulie poo

Paul: stop calling me that you gonna have steph call me that now becca already call me paulie

Shawn: you have a problem with that i thought ypou like becca calling you that?

Pual: no i just chose to ingore her we she calls me that but i will defentily talk to you later bro

Shawn: bye see you to later

with that shawn went back to his dorm to pack his clothes so can get ready to move in the aparment.

Steph; so do you wanna sleep in this bed with me or are you gonna sleep over ther in the chair

Pual: my love i will sleep in the bed with you.

with said paul hopped in the bed next to steph so they can go to bed but what no body notice was sunny still in the hospital waiting on his revenge towards Paul and Stephanie.


	5. College Loveeeee

Sunny was in the hall way trying to plan his revenge on stephanie and Paul what he didn't notice was one of stephanie friend Lita listening to his whole plans.

The Next Morning.

Stephanie woke up listening to Paul snoreing befroe she could even wake him up her fariend lita walked in the door.

Stephanie:Lita what are you doing here?

Lita: I heard what happen to you and who is that ?

Stephanie: oh that's my new boyfriend Paul rember that guy i always was talking about and i told you i had a huge crush on

Lita: yeah is that him

Stephanie: yeah

Lita: I have something to tell you

Stephanie: what do you have to tell me and do i need to wake up paul.

Lita: if you wanna wake Paul up okay.

Stephanie: okay hold on a mintue

with that said steph started to wake Paul up she started to shaking him he finally woke up.

Paul: what babe

Stephanie: babe my friend lita said she has something to tell me and she said i could wake you up so you can hear

Paul: okay but can i get a morning kiss

Stepahanie: sure

with that said she kiss paul wich he deepeen and he left her up on top of him rocking her body agianst him.

Lita started to clear her thorat but nothing happen.

Lita: Hello People

Paul: sorry about that

Lita: hey its okay but i did have to tell you guys something

Paul; what is it

Litah: well i over heard sunny trying to get his revenge on the both of you guys

Steph: did he see you

Lita: no he did not see me at all

Paul: okay what did he say

Lita: he said that he is going to make sure stephanie and paul life is a living hell he said he going to make sure she is not going to be able to tell nobody what happen to her.

Paul: well he is defintly going to have to go threw me first.

Lita: steph are you okay

Steph: i don't no what to say i am just ready to go home. i am bout to call my father.

with that said steph pulled out her cell phone and dialled her father number.

Vince: hello

Steph: daddy can we come to the aparnment now i am ready and i know everything is ready

Vince: yes princess you can come to the aparment now

Steph: okay daddy but where is it

Vince: you Know where the arena is

Steph: yeah daddy i know where the arena is

Vince: well its right there

Steph:okay daddy i will see you there then oh and lita will be coming with us

Vince: okay see yo later princess.

with that said vince hung up.

Paul: so babe press that botton so we can leave and go to the aparment okay

Steph: alright

steph press the botton so the nurse can come in nurse came in and gave paul her discharges papers with that he sighn them and they left they were on there way to there new aparment. steph had got hungry so they picked up some mcdonalds and they went to there aparment.


	6. College Loveeeeee

When Stephanie And paul arrived to there new please with had to carry stephanie inside because of her injuries but he did not care at all. wants they all gotten indide they were all shock because inside look like a house to steph and paul.

Stephanie: wow this is beauful.. thanks daddy

Vince: you are welcome and your room is right down hall and paul your room is across the hall from hers.

Steph: thanks and Paul can you carry me down there please

Paul: sure steph

he carried her down to her rook when they gotten in her room it look just like her room from back at home it was pink and it look fit for a princess.

Paul:steph this room look just like your room back at home in Conneciut

Steph: i know lets go see your room my dad said its across the hall.

Paul; kay but you know i will be in here alot right

Steph: i know but lets go to your room

with that said he took her across the hall to see his they got to his room steph kick the door open the colors she saw was black green the colors him and shawn pick because they are in a group called DX.

Steph: wow paul and you have the colors of dx in here

Paul: i know right

Steph: paulie can you please place me down on your bed please i know you wanna look around but please put me down.

Paul: alright alright..(he place her on his bed) are you happy now babe

Steph: of course but paul do wanna talk about what happen yesterday and today?

Paul: yeah but do you want shawn and becca to be apart of this convo

Steph: no not right now i just want to talk to you and how do you feel about what happen and what trish said?

Paul: well i was hurt that you never told me that you were pregnat and that jerk was beating on you because i would have been there for you. you are the best girl crush i had ever had and now you are my girlfriend all i want to do is protect to you from anything that can harm you steph i love you so much that if any thing happen to you i will blame myself because i am head over heels for you babe.

Steph: paul i know i should have called you but ever time i would pick up the phone to try and dial your number my feelings would get the best of me everytime so i never told you at all i fellt bad about not telling you because the guilt was eating me up because i felt pregnat to a man i never loved at all i always loved you even when we were friends with benfitsi would say the third time we had sex i felt it it was like a spark like we fit together.

Paul: i understand because i feel the same way about you too you are my life now steph you are definetly stuck with me now i will not screw up this relationship at all.

Steph: paul i wouldn't wnat you to screw this up because i love you too much

Paul" i love you too now let me take you to your room so you can get a bath and people some pjams on or some sweeats.

Steph: Okay.

with that said paul picked steph up off of his bed and carred her to her room he placed her on her bed and went into her bathroom and made her bubble bath so she can relax in it so when he was finish he told her it was ready he helped her get out of her clothes and she went to the bathroom to get in her bath after about 40 mintues she called paul he help her out and took her to her bedroom she put on her Sports bar and some shorts after she put that on paul bandge up her ribs after that he help her in the living room were Shawn And beeca was she guess her dad took lita home.

Becca: how are you steph

Steph: i am okay better from yesterday

Becca: well thats good do you need anything to eat

Steph: no but i would like to get to know you better because you seem like a cool person to me and because we are going to be living together and you date Shawn and i date Paul and we are going to be around each other alot and i don't to cause any problems with any one because i hate arguements and confortian and i think me and you would become friends.

becca: wow steph i feel the same way and you and Paul finally got together jeez i was wainting to see how long you guys was going to take.

Steph: you knew i like paul?

Becca: yeah everytime you guys was around each i could tell you guys wanted to date each other i just keep it to myself because i don't like to get into people relationships like two people i know.

Paul and Shawn: who

Steph: she talking about you guys duhh

Paul: wahtever so what do you guys what to eat

Shawn: why you don't cook

Steph: yes he does and he is a great cook at that

Paul: so what do you goes what to eat

becca:it doesn't matter to me

Shawn: me either

paul: what do you want steph

steph: paul can you make my favored dish you made when we first start our were friends with benfits meal when we were in high school

Paul: sure steph but wait do we have food in this house

becca: yeah me and shawn went to get groccery while you guys were on your way thats why you did not see us early

paul: okay

with tha said paul went to the kitchen to make everyone some dinner steph favored meaning he had to make desret to so he would be in the kitchen for awhile.

Meanwhile back in the living room

Shawn: so steph how does it feel to be with paulie

steph; i am happy that we had gotten our feelings out there even if i was in the hospital i always liked paul even when were in middle school but i would be scared to tell him because i thought he would laugh and my face and make fun of me.

Becca: since i been around these two guys paul always bring your name up but enough about them why did you decide to go to bostonyou guys

steph; because boston was the school i always wanted to go to and i know i could get my communcation degree from them and then go on to work for my dad in the family busness

becca; oh how would you feel if paul worked for your dad

Steph: i would not mind at all if he wanted to be a wrestler he could as long as he is happy i would not mind at all

shawn: well i know he wants to be a wrestler and i know he wants to work in the wwe because i told him thats were i am going

steph: really you and paul should start dx there

none of them notice paul come in the room he was standing by the wall he came into to tell them dinner was ready.

Paul: yeah we should but dinner is ready

steph; okay you guys are going to love it

becca: okay guys come on lets go eat

Steph: paulie can you help to the dinning room please

Paul: sure babe and we need to talk about sunny

steph: i know babe but can we please do that tomorrow

Paul: yeah coming love

with that said they all went to the dining room to eat what paul had made for dinner they all sat down and ate after they ate shawn and becca was shocked could cook like that after they all ate shawn and rebbca went to shawn room and paul took steph to her room.

Steph: babe can you stay in here with me

Paul: of course

with that said paul took off of his jeans ans shirt and lead in the bed next to steph she had lead her head on his chest.

steph: goodnight babe

paul: Good love

he bent down and kissed her in her hair her and she kissed his chest and with that they both closed there eyes.


	7. College Loveeeeeee

The Next Morning Stephanie woke up she felt something on her stomach she looked down and sees an arm she gets scared but then look next to her an see paul sleeping next to her and she rember what happen yesterday and that her an paul finally gotten togetheer after all these years he was her frist for many things she sees him stir in his sleep it took him a mintue to open his eyes he looked at her and smiled.

Stephanie: hey what are you smiling at?

Paul: i am smiling at you that i get to wake up to that beautyful face of yours evermoring.

Stephanie: is that so? and do i get a good morning kiss?

Paul: it is so and do you want one

Stephanie: i always want one

with that said he pulled her close to hime and kissed her she deepen the kids they did not break apart until they neede some air while there were kissing Rebecca knocked on the dorr but know one answer so she walked in and saw paul and steph kissing she clear her thoart but nothing happen until she spoke.

Rebcca: hey paulie and steph breakfat is ready

Paul: okay here we come

with that said becca left steph room so she can sat the table while she was doing that shawn came up behind her and kissed her neck and wipshpers good morning into her ear she turns in his arm and say the same thing.

back in steph's room

Paul: bae you know we have to talk about sunny right

steph: yeah i know lets talk to shawn and becca about this to because they are our friends.

Paul: okay bae lets go

with that said paul pick steph off the bed and carry her down the hall to the kitchen were shawn and becca was when they got in the kitchen they saw shawn and becca making out so paul clear his thorat and nothing happen until he talked.

Paul: well lookie here becca and shawn having the time of there lives.

Shawn: yeah whatever bro its not like i never walked in on you and stephie makeing out

becca: would you guys stop dang this is so embarssing can we all sit down and eat.

steph: i agree with becca paul can you place me in a chair oh and becca and shawn i need to tell you guys something.

they all said: alright

with that said paul put steph in a chair he sat next to her they all were eating untill everyone was done steph took a deep breath and told shawn and becca about how sunny is planing a renvenge on her and paul she told them everything rebbcaa was mad because she was thinking how can someone do that and kill a baby steph told them that because she want them to watch there back she showed a picture of him to rebbcca and how she want her to stay away from him.

becca: okay steph

steph: thank you but can we go do something like go to the fair

paul: you sure bae

Steph: yeah i went to the fair last year with brusei ribs i gotten on everyride with trish we had fun and my ribs were fine if i didn't think about them.

Paul: okay lets get ready to go to the fair

steph: yeah paul can you carry me to my room and shawn and becca are you guys going to the fair with us.

becca: yeah i never been to the fair up here

shawn: yeah i wanna go

paul: okay lets go get dress

with that said paul pick stephanie up and took her to her room he ran her shower and told her he would be back she took off her clothes and the bandages from her ribs and she ther them in then took a shower she took a 30 mintue shower she put on her undergarments and called pual so he can wrap her ribs and he did he left so she can get dress she had put on some pink high waist shorts and a black and pink crop top and her black sneakers she put her hair in a high pony tail and put a little make up on she pick up her black and pink fanny pack and put it on she put her phone some money in there. Paul had put on some cargo shorts and a black shirt and black snekers. shwan had the same thing paul had on. Becca had put on some highwaist shorts with a gray crop top shirt and her white and gray sneakers. tey all meet in the living room they all took a couple of fruit and water an hop in paul hummer h2 and they were on they way to the fair stephane had text lita to tell her to meet her at the fair and bring the bella twins and trintiy and trisish if she didn't leave yet.


	8. College Loveeeeeeee

They all arrived to the State Fair Stephanie Had gotten a phone call from lita saying they all will be there about 20 mintues later she saw Lita, Trishi, The Bella Twins, Trinity and more of her friends they meet up in the parking lot she introduce everybody to paul shawn and rebbeca after that they all went to go pay so they can get in they all had paid to get in the sate fair stephanie had a uneasy feeling in her stomach like somone was following her. paul notice steph mood changeing.

Paul: baby whats wrong?

Steph: I have this feeling that somebody is following us i just don't know who it is.

Paul: baby relax okay i will keep and eye open and i am here to protect you okay

Steph: i know paul but i have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and i just don't know when.

Paul: i know babe lets try to have fun okay i will talk to shawn about it.

Steph: okay come on.

with that said they both went to find shawn and becca and when they found shawn and becca paul told shawn and becca but know they were going to have fun they had gottoen on rides they had gotten on the ferris weel all other types of rides they then went to get on bumper cars they were having fun stephanie wanted to get on the cat and mouse roller coster paul went on with her after they gotten on that they meet up with everybody they all went to get something to eat after that sat down to eat and talk thats when stephanie spotted out Sunny she could always tell when he was around he was looking at her hard she was getting scared.

Sunny was looking for stephanie but then he spotted her eating with paul and some of her friends he saw her look up at him he started to glare at her he realise she was getting scared who knew he would have to get her when she was by herself and that would be soon or later.

Paul realised steph stop eating and she was going pale he started to look were she was looking at but he could not see anybody.

Paul: steph are you okay

Steph: no i just seen Sunny and he is up to something i can feel it and i know something bad is going to happen before this night is over it is going to happen when we less expected and i know he is going after to me and i am scared and i am not the one who usually get scared.

Trish: steph relax ok he is not going to do anything well we are all here.

Steph: thats what you think when sunny wants something he will try his hardest to get it and i am scared he is going after me this time because last time he went after my friend boyfriend he had punched sunny because she had told him that sunny beat on me and that day i had the bursie to show it, when he found him they were fighting sunny was not letting him up at all i had to physcli get him off my friend boyfriend.

Lita: he is not going to try well i am here

Steph: i would not say that if i was you can we stop talking about him and go play some more plaese.

they all nodded there head they had gotten up from the table and walked until paul and Shawn stop with becca and steph they wanted to win steph and becca a teddy bear so they start playing basket ball they both put all balls in the hoop they won a teddy bear for them paul gave his to steph he won a big minnie mouse and shawn won and tweety bird for becca they gave them the teddy bears to them they went to get a picture of them drawn of the four of them steph friends went on other rides. after paul shawn and becca had gotten there picture drawn they took and walk away steph had to use the bathroom.

Steph: hey guys i have to use the bathroom

Paul: okay we will wait outside

steph: okay

with that said she walked to the bathroom and used it after she washed her hands she walk out the bathroom bu as she was walkin when she saw sunny standing in front of her with a smirk on his face he took a hold of her arm grabbing it she was trying to push his arm off of her. she was looking for paul and shawn and becca she could see them but she know they could barley sse her.

Steph: can you leave me alone please

Sunny: no because you are going to run and go tell the cops

Steph: don;t you think if i was going to tell the cops you would have been arrested all ready

sunny: yeah so what you are not telling no one do you understand

steph was getting angry she step out the bathroom a little more so she can get in his face

Steph: let me tell you something sunny you are a jack ass you use to beat me over little ass things like if i didn't odrer the right pizza or have sex with you when i was tired then you would go an cheat on me with other girls you thought i did know nothing about it but i did sunny you even killed our baby sunny you took that away from me my child that i would neve ever see grow up you did and i will never ever forgive you for that and you would rape me when you get mad so i am telling you now LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU DERSVE TO RIGHT TO RIOT IN JAIL.

swhile they were arguing paul shawn and becca were getting worried we steph was until they had heard her get loud with some one thats when they all turnes around to see steph arguing with sunny they all walked over to where she was paul step behind steph and put his arm around her he felt her flinch but she turned arond and saw paul there next to her and she relax into him.

Sunny: what in the hell are you guys doing here we were haveing a dicussing

Paul:what ever sunny i am going to tell you this once you need to leave Stephanie the hell alone she is my girlfriend now you had your chance but you had treated her like shit whish she did not dersve that she desrve to be treated like a queen witch she will be with me you don't dersve to be around her you are really lucky right now that i am not beating the living shit out of you right now but the love and respect i have for steph i am not going to lay a hand on you but next time i see you putting your hands on my girl i will not hold back in punching your ass and i suggest you leave NOW.

with that said Sunny left with out looking back he knew paul meant every word he said so he left and this time for good he new paul and stephanie was right. after he left stephanie tried to cover up her arm that sunny was holding tighly it had left a burse on her arm but paul was quiclky and he looked at her arm with one of his hands the other holding her minnie mouse.

steph: can we just go and put some stuff on when we get to the house please

paul: yeah but lets call trishi and tell her that we are leaving

Steph: okay

she pulled out her phone to call trishi she picked up after to rings step told trish that they were leaving and go home because it was getting late trish said okay and hung up after steph had gotten off the phone her shawn paul and becca was walking out of the state fair heading home when they all gotten to the car nobody said anything after an hour pass they were home they went into the house they all went to go change there clothes for bed and they all head to the living room.

Steph: i know everbody is waiting on what happen between me and sunny

Shawn: yeah what happen

Steph: well when i came out of the bathroom he was standing there waiting so i asked him what is he waiting fo we had gotten into it he grabbed my arm hard to it left this burse on me i was getting mad at him so i told him exactly how i felt and then i had gotten lound on him because i saw you guys because i had a feeling he was going to take me someone where and thats when you guys came and i like to thank you guys for everything.

Becca: there is no need to thank us thats what is friends are for to help each other out if i was in a situation like that i know you guys would be there right

Steph: yeah because i grown to like you guys alot/

Paul: hell yeah becca i will be there

Shawn: and you know babe i will be there

paul: well since we got that out of the way do you guys want to go to the movies friday or saturday night

Becca: sure why not

Shawn: yeah i would love to

Steph: well i ould love to but i would have to see if my dad would need me but i would make sure i am coming

Paul: okay i think we all should go to bed now

they all agreed and paul help steph up he took her to his room were she climbed in his bed and went to his bed and cuddled up to her she knew everything would be alright she knew sunny wasn't going to bother her anymore and she knew she has the man of her dreams in her arms she kissed his bare chest and told him good night he kissed her hair and said the same thing.


End file.
